Aircraft typically include at least one power plant, such as a gas turbine. A turbofan engine is a type of a gas turbine that includes an inlet at a forward portion of the engine for providing air to the fan and compressor portion of the engine. The compressor may be a multi-stage compressor. Air is compressed in the compressor and the compressed air passes into a combustion chamber where it is combusted with fuel and used to drive the turbine portion of the engine. After passing through the turbine portion, the exhaust is passed through a nozzle located at the aft portion of the engine. Some turbofan engines may include two compressors (e.g., a low-pressure compressor and a high-pressure compressor) each driven independently by two different shafts coupled to two different turbines.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.